Quick Shot's Little Quick Shot
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction. Takes place at some point after "The Washouts", an indirect followup to it.) Scootaloo's father, Quick Shot, comes home from work to spend time with his only daughter. The two will share some meaningful conversations about recent events, including the problem of Scootaloo's wings.


Having a fan club to call your own was a nice development and Scootaloo really appreciated that even after what had gone down with The Washouts, Rainbow Dash hadn't held a grudge. That was one development she really appreciated.

But at meeting after meeting of the Scootaloo fan club, the filly took notice of the fact that her parents weren't there. She expected that, of course. Her parents were always away due to work. And as much as Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty loved her, they were busy with their own professions and making sure their niece had a roof over her head. But not having any immediate family members at any of her fan club meetings really put a damper on the filly's spirits.

And then there was the more pressing matter, the fact that the pegasus had been forced to confront. It seemed that despite her hopes, flying was something she'd never be able to do. The doctors all said there was nothing wrong with her wings, but Scootaloo knew when grown-ups weren't telling the whole truth because they thought they were sparing her feelings. All those dreams and desires to be a Wonderbolt, only to know now that she'd never be able to achieve them. Much as she might claim not to bothered by it, it tore the young pegasus up inside.

When the meeting adjourned for the day, a somewhat downtrodden Scootaloo made her way back home. Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty were there to greet her, as they always were. And usually their presence would be enough to put a smile on Scootaloo's face. But this wasn't one of those occasions.

Aunt Holiday was the first to take notice, largely because she had a tendency to pick up on things that Auntie Lofty might overlook. "Hello, Scootaloo," She cheerfully greeted. "So how was the fan club meeting? Lofty and I are sorry we couldn't be there, but between my travel agency and Lofty's odd jobs we've been very busy. We promise we'll try our hardest to make the next one though."

"Thanks, Aunt Holiday. The meeting was fine, I guess." Scootaloo replied in a neutral tone of voice.

Though not usually one to pry, Holiday couldn't help but arch an eyebrow upward at her niece. "Is everything okay, Scootaloo? You know I hate seeing my favorite filly all upset. And if I'm noticing it, you know Auntie Lofty's going to notice."

"It's nothing, really." Scootaloo lied. Normally she appreciated that her aunts were more supportive and eager to know what was going on in her life, but at times like this she just wished they'd leave her alone. It made her feel like she was having the same argument she'd had with Rainbow Dash about being allowed to make her own decisions.

Holiday reluctantly decided not to press for further details. "Well if you change your mind, you just let me know," And she gave her niece a kiss on the forehead. "Now why don't you go visit with Auntie Lofty, and I'll get started on dinner. Homemade hayburgers sound good?"

"Sure." Scootaloo weakly replied and made her way into the kitchen without further fanfare.

Auntie Lofty was already there, finishing off her plate. It seemed she was always hungry for some reason. "Hello, slugger," She called as her eyes fell upon Scootaloo. "How's my favorite filly doing? I hope you're not joining anymore reckless stunt teams like The Washouts. Lightning Dust is still in that full body wing and hoof cast, drinking through a straw. And she's going to be that way for a long time still to come."

"Yeah, that's what everypony's been saying," Scootaloo commented in response, eager to talk about something other than her current mood. "I'm sorry I made everypony worry. Guess maybe I should've been paying more attention to what Lightning Dust was saying."

"You couldn't help it, you were just trying to find a way to do something awesome," Lofty smiled. "But safety is _always_ a priority. Celestia knows you make your parents, Holiday, and I worry enough as it is just zipping around on that scooter."

The tomboyish filly just sighed. "And I appreciate it. But I'm a growing filly, I can take care of myself."

Lofty nodded ever so slowly. "I'm sure you can, Scootaloo. It's just... the next time you decide you want to go join a reckless stunt team with a blatant disregard for personal safety, it would be nice if you talked it over with Holiday and I first. Or your parents if it's the rare occasion where they're home," Then she added. "Speaking of which, I thought you might like to know that your father's coming home tomorrow. Now that hockey season is over, he finally has some down time."

Scootaloo's ears perked up upon hearing that. She saw her father even less than she saw her mother, and considering her mother usually tended to be out of the house doing... whatever it was her job required (she had a tendency not to stay tied to any one job for too long for some reason) that was saying something.

* * *

Early the next day, Scootaloo was waiting on the station platform with Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty. She found it hard to keep from pacing the floor as the minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. Waiting was always the hardest part.

But at last the waiting was over, the shrill cry of an engine's whistle signaled the arrival of the ten o'clock train to Ponyville. The train pulled into the station and the passengers aboard departed. Scootaloo's eyes soon fell upon a pegasus stallion that looked very much like her, except his coat was a darker shade of orange and he had dark purple eyes, not to mention a cutie mark depicting a flaming hockey puck with wings. She immediately rushed up to the stallion, hugging him tightly. "Dad!" She happily exclaimed!

Quick Shot just smiled as he took his daughter into his embrace and hugged her tightly. "Yup, it's really me, kiddo," He greeted in a warm and gentle tone of voice. "Gosh, it sure feels like it's been a long time since I've seen you. Just look how big you're getting," Then he turned to Aunt Holiday and said to her. "Thanks again for looking after her, sis. You're a real lifesaver."

Holiday just waved a hoof. "Oh it was nothing, really. You've raised a fine filly, and Scootaloo is a wonderful niece. Lofty and I are always happy to lend a helping hoof when needed."

Quick Shot nodded. "Thanks for keeping me informed about all that transpired while I was away, I really appreciate that."

That prompted Scootaloo to gulp. "You know about The Washouts?" She questioned her father.

The elder pegasus nodded in confirmation. "And so does your mother. We both understand what you were trying to do, but you were lucky you didn't get hurt like Lightning Dust did. In fact, that's the only reason why we're not pressing charges at the moment. Hard to get much out of a pony that's in a full body wing and hoof cast, drinking through a straw."

The tomboyish filly was quite relieved not to have her eardrums assaulted at the mention of that injury, like it'd been with Spitfire.

"And that brings me to a point I think we need to consider," Quick Shot went on as his tone of voice became serious. "But I think it'll help if we have the talk somewhere more secluded. I know just the place."

* * *

Quick led his daughter away from the train station (after they both said goodbye to Holiday and Lofty) and down to a small pond on the outskirts of town. He remembered that when Scootaloo was younger and he wasn't away from home as often, he'd often bring her down here to do things such as skipping stones or fishing. One time they'd even had a picnic lunch at the nearby gazebo. So the choice of location had sentimental value.

It was also the place Quick often liked to come to when he wanted to have an important yet private conversation with his daughter about something. And the subject this time around was something he'd been dreading for years. He'd hoped and prayed that this day would never come. Yet it had come all the same.

Before the stallion could open his mouth though, Scootaloo immediately guessed. "This is about my wings, isn't it? About how I can't fly."

Quick let out a breath and sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid so, my little filly."

"I've never gonna be able to fly, am I?" Scootaloo reluctantly and nervously proclaimed. "Nopony's saying it outright, but I get the feeling they all know. I just don't understand, it's not fair! Why does it have to be me?!"

Quick only sighed again, this is exactly why he'd been dreading having this conversation with his daughter. "Sometimes these things just happen for no rhyme or reason, Scootaloo. Every doctor and specialist your mother, your aunts, and I have consulted have all said they have no clue either. There doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with your wings, they just don't seem to have the required strength and pegasi magic to lift you off the ground for more than a few seconds."

"And that means I'll never fly, and I'll never be a Wonderbolt," Scootaloo realized as she kicked the dirt. "Even before I met Rainbow Dash, being a Wonderbolt was all I ever wanted to be. I kept telling myself that I was gonna be one someday, that my wings would get me off the ground and I'd be flying circles around the competition. And now it seems like I'm the first ever pegasus who's never gonna be able to be a Wonderbolt, just because her wings don't work properly!"

Quick immediately wrapped a wing around his daughter and pulled her close. "I wouldn't be so quick to give up on that dream of yours, Scootaloo. Just because you can't fly doesn't mean you can't be a Wonderbolt. I'm sure there are plenty of positions for the team that don't involve flying at all."

"Yeah right, the only job openings I've ever seen are for team members. And I'm pretty sure flying is a requirement." Scootaloo complained anew.

"Not necessarily," Quick cautiously advised. "The Wonderbolts are a team, but you know by now that for all the team members that are seen, there are just as many that work behind the scenes to make sure everything runs smoothly. There are managers, flight coaches, scheduling ponies, even agents. They don't have to fly to be able to contribute to the team. And something tells me that if Rainbow Dash ever becomes Captain of the Wonderbolts, she'll want a pony like you to be by her side, helping her keep things running smoothly."

"You really think so? Or are you just saying that?" Scootaloo pondered. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Dad, but don't try to lie to me to make me feel better. I don't need ponies pitying me like I'm some helpless little child."

Quick tried his hardest to keep a straight face. His daughter could certainly be stubborn, probably got it from her mother. Celestia knows he'd ended up on the couch more times than he cared to remember because he'd lost a fight with his wife. If only she were here now, she might know how to get through to their daughter and make her see what Quick was trying to get at.

Maybe a personal example would explain better than just a general "What If?" scenario. "Do you remember why it is that I started leaving you in the care of your aunts all the time?" Quick asked his daughter.

Scootaloo appeared to nod. "Something about the _Cloudsdale Windigos_ needing a manager, I think. I remember you and Mom argued a lot about it... which I probably wasn't supposed to overhear." She blushed in admittance of her unintentional eavesdropping on her parents' conversations.

"Probably because we weren't exactly quiet about it," Quick acknowledged. "It wasn't an easy decision to come to. I really thought about turning down the offer and just staying on as a goalie, so that way you'd have at least one parent who was always around whenever you needed it. But nopony else was willing to step up, and the team had worked so hard to be recognized and admitted to the official Equestrian Hockey League," His lips quivered a bit as he added. "I just couldn't bring myself to let everypony down and shatter the dream we'd been working towards for so long. Yet even after I became their manager, I didn't automatically give up being a goalie. I stayed on until we could train my successor, and I still sometimes get into the rink if it's necessary."

"So, what's your point?" Scootaloo questioned, still not getting what her father seemed to be trying to tell her.

"My point is, every professional team or organization is going to need ponies who work behind the scenes, and the Wonderbolts are no exception," Her father replied. "Just because you can't fly doesn't mean you won't be able to find other ways to contribute to the team. And even if being part of the Wonderbolts turns out to not be in the cards for you, there are other options you can pursue. Not everypony grows up to be a Wonderbolt or to work for the Wonderbolts."

Scootaloo sighed again. "Not everypony grows up with useless wings either."

At that Quick looked his daughter square in the eyes and told her. "Even if there's something wrong with your wings, that doesn't mean you'll never fly at all. We live in a day and age where almost anything is possible. There may be corrective surgeries or even transplants that could fix the problem, though we'll have to look into that and see how much they cost. They certainly don't come cheap, and there's always the risk of complications."

"You mean, like ending up in a full body hoof and wing cast, drinking through a straw?" The tomboyish filly nervously asked.

Quick nodded very reluctantly. "Or worse. You remember the time when I was laid up in the hospital for weeks, unable to move or hug you because I got slammed into a wall?"

With a gulp the filly acknowledged. "Y-yeah. That was so scary, I'd never seen Mom so worked up before," Then with a gasp she added. "You don't think that'll happen to me, do you?"

"Oh no no no, of course not," Quick quickly calmed down his frightened filly. "But you may be sore for a long time afterwards, and something else could go wrong. Besides, surgery is only one option to explore to help you fly. You and your friends are on good terms with Princess Twilight, and even her student. I'm sure that if you really wanted to and you asked nicely, they'd be willing to look into spells or amulets that could help you fly, even just for a little while. Or if you really wanted to, you could _build_ wings for yourself. Don't think I haven't noticed your mad tinkering skills when it comes to your scooter."

"That's different, it's kind of a necessity 'cause I ride it around everywhere I go," Scootaloo retorted. "I had to learn how to fix it, because sometimes there wasn't anypony around to ask for help."

The elder pegasus only laughed and shook his head. "It's only different if you tell yourself it's different. And you don't have to do it alone. I'm willing to bet there are ponies out there who have experience building artificial wings, ponies who'd be glad to teach a filly more about their craft. After all, that's what ponies used to do with their young thousands of years ago."

The tomboyish pegasus added. "Yeah, Miss. Cheerilee told us all about that. It was interesting, I guess."

"My point is, Scootaloo," Quick went on to say. "There may still be ways for you to achieve your dream, even if you can't fly. Maybe someday in the future, your mother, aunts, and I could all sit down and discuss what to look into. Of course, no option is a guaranteed permanent fix. Even artificial wings or a magic spell could at best be only a part-time thing. But you don't have to go and join a stunt pony group just to feel like you can do awesome things. You've already done lots of things that ponies your age would be jealous of. And like Rainbow Dash told you during the tryouts for the flag carrying ceremony 'Maybe you'll fly someday, and maybe you won't. You're all kinds of awesome either way.'"

Scootaloo didn't respond to those words. She just sat there and appeared to let them sink in, as though she were slowly contemplating what had just been said.

Deciding it best to change the topic, the pegasus stallion slowly got up and looking his daughter firm in the eyes he told her. "Tell you what? Why don't we just focus on some good old fashioned 'Father-Daughter' time, and worry about your wings at a later date? Then later, we'll go to Sugarcube Corner for some milkshakes. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good, I guess." Quick's daughter replied, unsure of what else to say.

* * *

The two pegasi made their way down to the local roller and ice skating rink, and rented a pair of ice skates for an hour and a half. Quick had even changed into his hockey gear (though thankfully he'd had the decency to wash his uniform before coming home. Scootaloo had had the unfortunate experience of smelling Rainbow Dash's sweaty Wonderbolt attire after Spring Training and it hadn't been pleasant at all). He made sure his daughter wore a helmet and had tucked her wings inside the jacket he'd provided for her, so as to protect them from the cold. Then he went about setting up a small goal, before giving a puck and a stick to his daughter.

"What are these for, Dad? Are you going to practice your shots?" Scootaloo pondered.

Quick gave a hearty laugh in reply. "Oh no no no. But I want to give you a chance to take on your old stallion. If you can get one shot past me and into the goal before our time here is up, we can go out to dinner tonight at the Hayburger."

Scootaloo's eyes lit up! "Really?! You actually mean it!"

"Yup," Quick agreed. "But don't expect me to go completely easy on you. I'm not gonna just _let_ you score a goal. Just give your best shot though, because I've you taught a few of my old tricks. So it's time to see if you've been paying attention or not."

"Okay, Dad," Scootaloo eagerly replied. "But you're so going to regret this!"

Quick just skated over to the goal and stood in front of it. "We'll see about that. I'm ready when you are!"

But minutes ticked by, then half an hour. But Scootaloo failed to make a single goal. That wouldn't have been surprising, if not for the fact that she didn't seem to be even trying. Her shots never came anywhere close to the goal, only once or twice did Quick have to move at all to deflect them.

And to Quick Shot that was most concerning. As his daughter was lining up another shot, he shouted. "Time out, my little pony!"

Scootaloo lowered her stick in surprise and remained confused as her father skated over to her. "What is it, Dad? Why did you tell me to stop?"

"Because it doesn't seem like you're trying at all," Quick Shot said in a stern tone of voice. "I know I taught you better than this, and I know you wouldn't be making such easy to block shots. Unless something was bothering you, that is."

"What do you mean? Nothing's bothering me, I'm perfectly fine." Scootaloo defensively retorted. Her tone of voice and body language betrayed any sense of calm she may have been trying to project.

Quick sighed and shook his head. "Scootaloo, you know I hate it when you lie to me. So why are you lying now? I know something's troubling you, and I can't help you if you won't tell me what it is."

"I said it's nothing!" Scootaloo retorted again. "I don't need you to always be worried about me!"

"It's about your wings, isn't it?" Quick guessed. "I thought we'd already talked about them. Are you seriously going to tell me that just because you can't fly, you think you'll never do anything awesome ever again?"

"N-no, not at all!" Scootaloo boldly asserted.

"So then, why do you seem to be giving up so easily?" Quick inquired. "I can tell when you're not truly giving it your all, and this is one of those occasions. The Scootaloo I know doesn't quit the moment the going gets rough. Did she quit when she couldn't get her cutie mark no matter what she did?"

Scootaloo shook her head. "No."

"Did she give up when it seemed impossible to get a griffon a cutie mark?" Quick added.

Again, Scootaloo shook her head. "No."

"And did she give up when she and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders were chosen to protect the Livewood against the evil Eclipse, and it all seemed so hopeless?" Quick asserted.

For a third time Scootaloo shook her head and responded. "No."

"Exactly! She never gave up!" Quick declared. "She's faced down challenges that most ponies her age have never had to deal with! So why should her newest challenge be any different?" In a more gentle, faternal voice he then added. "I know flying meant a lot to you, Scootaloo. But I've always been fond of saying that 'When one door closes, another door opens.', this is no different. The only real way you'll never be able to do the things you've dreamed of, is if you just give up and never try."

"And what if I try and my dreams are still out of reach anyway? What then?" Scootaloo questioned as she struggled to hold back tears. This wasn't a time for crying.

"That's unfortunate and it does happen sometimes," Quick acknowledged. "But you'll never know unless you try. And even if your current dreams are out of reach, there are other dreams and other interests you can pursue. So long as you don't give up, anything's possible. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Scootaloo nodded ever so slowly. "Y-yeah, a little."

Quick beamed. "Excellent! That's just the sort of can do attitude I like to hear from my little filly!" Then he skated back over to the goal. "Now come on! I said I wanted to see your best, and I meant it! Show me some _real_ shots!"

A look of fiery determination seemed to appear in Scootaloo's grayish-purple eyes as she skated towards the puck, hockey stick in tow (and clutched firmly in her hooves). "With pleasure, Dad! I'll show you shots worthy of the daughter of a _Cloudsdale Windigo_!"

* * *

That pep talk did the trick. Scootaloo's shot became much faster, and Quick had to expand a lot more effort to keep up. Even though he was blocking shot after shot, it warmed his heart to see that his daughter wasn't giving up. That's just what he liked to see.

Eventually, just as time was about to run out on the rental session, Scootaloo managed to hit a shot that Quick couldn't block! He even unfolded his wings (something he wouldn't do in a league match, unless he wanted the team disqualified), but the puck still soared past him anyway and hit the back of the net with a resounding thud!

Scootaloo was practically beside herself with joy! "Yeah!" She loudly cheered! "I did it! I did it! I did it!"

It took a moment for Quick Shot to process the same, but once he did he too was excited. His excitement was more tempered in tone though. "You sure did, Scootaloo. And I'm very proud of you. See what happens when you don't give up?"

"I do now," Scootaloo nodded. "Thanks for teaching and reminding me of that fact, Dad. Maybe if you'd been here a week or two ago, you could've talked me out of joining the Washouts and putting myself in danger."

"Maybe, or maybe you would've still gone through with it anyway since you're old enough to make your own decisions, good or bad," Quick acknowledged. "But for now, let's return all the equipment and head to Sugarcube Corner for milkshakes. A deal's a deal though, so don't fill up on milkshakes or you'll have no room for dinner at the Hayburger tonight!"

At that Scootaloo buzzed her wings in excitement! "You're the best, Dad!"

Quick just laughed heartily. "I don't know if I'm _the_ best, but I certainly try. And that's what matters most." It was moments like this that made his life all worthwhile. Just him and his little quick shot.


End file.
